


Lights Up

by Vandaier



Category: Littlevale - Fandom
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dragons, Fantasy, Impersonation, Magic, Someone gets an orange to the face, Storytelling, Torture, War, there's like, this also wasnt supposed to be as long as it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandaier/pseuds/Vandaier
Summary: Vandaier tells his story.Ft. Most of Littlevale.
Relationships: Azandaier, It's Littlevale There's Like 90 Ships In This, Maldrine, Vanada
Kudos: 2





	Lights Up

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to join the Littlevale Fandom, search #KingdomOfLittlevale on Twitter - there's a Discord server you can yell at me on, too. 
> 
> @pixelplume on Twitter created Littlevale, and the Littlevalians mentioned in the story have their own minds behind them, but this book is mine. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Soaring across the ocean, Vandaier couldn’t think of a day he’d been happier than this one. There were plenty of reasons for it, but as he closed his eyes and drank in the sea breeze, he didn’t want to think just yet. 

He had this body - this glorious marvel of muscle and fire - and he never grew tired of it. Never once preferred being a human, though he did enjoy the perks of his smaller form and all it had allowed him to learn. There had been times in his past where he cursed this body and wholly rejected it as a part of him, but somehow they were just as necessary to him as feeling the sky cleave in two beneath his wings, and to see his dark shadow shudder across the ocean as he fully yielded to who he was. 

There was no land in sight, just him and the ocean breeze, but he knew somewhere down in those murky, dark depths, Muri would be patrolling to make sure nothing happened to him. It was more for company than it was protection since they both knew he could protect himself well, but he felt like he was well and truly alone on the waves at the moment. 

It was a pleasant feeling. Muri always seemed to know just how much space he wanted when she was to guard him. He knew the sea serpent would be up at the surface in a matter of seconds if he so much as faltered for a heartbeat, and while it had wounded his pride in the past to not be allowed out of his kingdom without an escort - hidden or not - he’d grown to enjoy the small escapades with his friends; even more so when they got to tease the rest of his inner circle for not being able to go with him. 

He’d been doing a lot of that recently; flying to kingdoms on his borders to sort out trade routes and to renew treaties that had run out with the previous sovereign passing away. 

Vandaier shook his head to get rid of the more pressing thoughts on his mind, determined to enjoy this flight. He wasn’t going anywhere - both him and Muri would be back within the kingdom in an hour or so - but sometimes they all just needed to stretch their wings. To feel the wind or the sea beneath them and know that they truly were titans of this world. They could wipe the board clean if they wanted, but they were kind and compassionate enough to give others a foothold.

There he went again, always overthinking and making problems out of nothing. He’d needed his flight for more than one reason, but his mind was constantly overactive. He didn’t like thinking about whether he was taking advantage of his mortal friends and always overanalysed everything he did to make sure they were equal, so much so that his inner circle had to drag him from the throne room multiple times to avoid him working himself up into a frenzy. 

He was so, so thankful for them. They had an eternity of stories between them and every single one never got old. Sometimes they could tell their tales from dawn till dusk three times over, but all of them would still be rapt and begging to ask what happened next. Of course, they had their times where none of them spoke to each other, stubbornly holing up in their cities until he eventually had to drag them out by their massive tails to apologise, but they were few and far between.

Overgrown lizards indeed. 

He flipped for a moment just to see if he could, loosing a happy cry into the world. The ocean melted into the sky, no clouds in sight as he stared up into the vast blue. His father was beaming directly overhead, blinding him temporarily when he glanced at him. Vandaier grinned at the sight despite the spots in his vision, quickly righting himself when he felt the tips of his wings start getting wet from the ocean spray. 

Just this... Just this, and only this, and he could lose himself forever. Except for the little brown dot on the horizon, sweeping closer with every powerful stroke of his wings.

A ship sailed toward him, familiar green and purple flags waving in the wind as if greeting him. 

He had no doubt they’d heard him already, but as he became visible to them he could distinctly see a group of people leaping up and down on the large deck, flailing their arms up at him as if he were blind and needed something obvious to see them. Sometimes he thought they were truly joking when they pulled little things like that, but he knew deep down they were incredibly serious.

His family. 

Vandaier banked hard to the right to circle the ship, loosing a fond croon toward the residents and chuckling in his odd way when he spotted Jirou leap a foot in the air and duck for cover. Oto hauled him up again, wrapping his arms around his waist so he didn’t attempt to run away again, but the cat just stared slack jawed at him. 

The rest of the party had gathered at the starboard side of the ship to wave at him, but at a hard order from Azoah who saw what he was attempting to do they backed off, watching as he sailed over the ship, careful not to touch the masts, and beat his wings hard to slow down, managing to graze his tail against the deck. 

It was all he needed to shift, condensing his body back down into a human and strolling across the wooden floorboards with a wide grin on his face. 

“My friends.” An inhumane screech rose from the back of the group, and suddenly there was Hush bursting through the crowd to leap his way over to him, burying his face into Vandaier’s white silk tunic to sob dramatically. His antlers stuck uncomfortably into his chest but he paid it no mind, watching the way small white flowers began to bloom along their lengths. 

“Vandaier! My Emperor, my liege, oh God, you’re finally here! I longed to meet you, I really did! Even our glorious Queen couldn’t sate me, oh, thank God you’re safe!” In the back of his mind, while cradling the fawn to his chest with amused confirmations that he was, in fact, totally fine, he thought it was best to get the hysterics out now - if only because he knew Verchal would laugh in their faces if he ever saw any of them crying over him. 

“It’s good to see you again, Vandaier,” Queen Eliora flitted over to meet him, and he dipped his head with a small smile. Hush had finally gotten over himself with an immense amount of pets into his fluffy bubblegum hair, staggering off to mope with Malakhi and Audrine. They both grinned in a way that promised their own reunion hugs, but they took the fawn away and left the two rulers to speak for a while. 

“I hope the journey hasn’t been too hard on you and yours,” He glanced behind them to indicate the people she’d taken with her on the journey - as well as the ones he’d invited to see his home - as they meandered to the forecastle deck, looking out on the rest of the ocean and Logres just waiting to be discovered on the horizon. 

“A few are seasick, but with Odelite on board it’s been a relatively easy trip,” She smiled up at him when he winced at the thought of that mess. “How close would you say we are?” 

Vandaier hummed, calculating the distance he’d flown and casually looking down when they reached the bow spirit to see a great blue eye staring up at him, narrowed playfully. He shook his head subtly, and there seemed to be a disturbance in the waves as the eye disappeared. 

“A few hours away, if the wind holds. If not, I have a soloution for that too.” Her eyes widened at the sight of his grin but he merely chuckled and turned away, looking down the deck to where Hush and Malakhi were attempting to climb the rigging. Hush’s hooves kept getting tangled in the nets, so Odelite was cautiously standing beneath them to make sure neither of them fell. Oto was standing nearby with an incredulous expression, Isaac sprawled at his feet, while Audrine was nowhere to be seen. He knew none of it would be taking place if the unicorn was on deck.

“I have a friend... “ Vandaier trailed off, judging Eliora’s expression - one currently half worried and intrigued. “She’ll be able to speed your journey along if you’re getting a little antsy, or just want to be off the ship.” Her face fell flat at something he revealed in his expression before she was gliding to the side of the boat, looking over and almost fainting at the sight of Muri’s giant eyes looking back at her curiously.

“What is _that_?" She shrieked, loud enough that Hush whipped around halfway up the rigging to see what it was and successfully tangled himself in the net, hanging upside down half a second from bawling. Vandaier had to turn away to stop himself from bursting into laughter, biting his bottom lip harshly as Malakhi scaled the rigging expertly to help the tiny fawn. 

“That, my dear Eliora, is my friend.” He did laugh then, at her absoloutely mortified expression having called his friend a ‘thing’, but he shook it off and stood by her side at the side of the ship to croon down to the sea serpent beneath them. 

“Muri, nin iar lug. Ort, ar tán yusef.” She seemed to hear it even through the deep of the ocean surrounding her, curling her great body upward until her head broke the surface of the water next to him. Despite herself, Eliora screamed again, echoed by Hush as he dropped straight to the deck. The rest of the group stayed silent in muted awe. 

“This is a land of dragons, Queen Eliora. Where legends become as real as the planks you stand on now,” Vandaier crooned, reaching out to stroke a hand over Muri’s dripping snout. It didn’t even cover the length of one of her scales, as dark blue as twilight itself. “One might have thought you’d have prepared for such things.” 

Muri huffed in agreement, sending a shower of water spraying directly for Vandaier’s face, thoroughly soaking him. Eliora managed to flit away with those delicate wings of hers but the sovereign just stood there in his wet clothes, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I see. Well… It’s very nice to meet you, Muri. I look forward to talking with you.” He nodded encouragingly to the Queen as she smoothed things over between them, drying himself off with a flicker of his power and shoving his hands into his hair to fluff it out - he never quite liked how it fell when it was magically dried. 

“She and the rest of my inner circle will be around - as well as the rest of my population.” Vandaier turned away from the side of the ship, strolling back down toward the rest of the group and dismissing the great sea serpent entirely with a look. She melted back into the water with another friendly huff. 

“In the meantime,” He continued, as if he hadn’t just told an entire leviathan to get rid of herself, “I intend to spend every second with my new friends.” Malakhi took that as his cue to finally give him that hug, snickering into the dragon’s shoulder when he huffed, taken aback. 

“Been seasick the whole way here, poor Ode’s had her work cut out for her making potions for me.” Malahki spoke directly into his shoulder, unwilling to part from him for even a second. Vandaier indulged him by squeezing the bard so tight he squeaked before pulling away, rubbing his shoulders with a small pout. Audrine reappeared on the deck and passed that exact potion to his love as he joined their little circle, immediately gathering Vandaier back into another tight hug and swaying them from side to side. 

“Apologies, Mal. I would fly you there, but I don’t think you’d like that very much either,” He snickered softly, ruffling Audrine’s hair as they let go of each other. Hush was moaning about the pain in his back behind them, trying to garner sympathy from Oto - he was getting nowhere, clearly being ignored despite the muffled laughs from the oracle. 

Malakhi made a face like he was definitely going to throw up just at the thought of riding on his back, popping the cork off the potion with a lingering grimace at the bitter smell. “Yeah, no thanks. Any idea what kind of music dragons like, by the way? Don’t want to come unprepared to a dragon land with no… dragon music.” 

The sentence ended rather awkwardly, but Vandaier smiled at the offer.

“Whatever you come up with will be perfect, Mal. Don’t overwork yourself.” He turned away, scanning the deck for a specific face before looking to Audrine with furrowed brows. “Where’s Bai Li?” 

The unicorn pointed below the deck with an amused look in his eyes the dragon wanted to wipe off, but it was quite obvious why he was looking for the dragon hatchling. “He’s in his room. I tried to get him out but he’s quite set on being well-read when it comes to Logres.” 

Vandaier softened entirely at the notion, parting ways with his friends with a friendly nod before he was strolling down the stairs to the underbelly of the ship, walking along the large hallway and counting the doors until he reached the one he’d assigned for the hatchling. He’d hired the ship himself because the captain often sailed the route between Logres and Littlevale, and although he had little say in who stayed with each other along the journey he knew Bai Li wouldn’t have minded his room. 

He knocked softly, glancing down the hallway to where the living and dining area opened out. Stotoa sat next to the large dining table, eyes closed and breathing deeply. Sleeping, or just waiting for someone to hover something in front of his mouth to eat it. 

“Just a second!” The hatchling’s voice was muffled and clearly annoyed at something, but he could hear the sound of his chair drawing back before the door unlocked and opened. 

“Audrine, I really appreciate you, but-” Bai Li’s voice trailed off as he beheld who actually stood at his door, blinking for a second before turning strawberry red and immediately averting his eyes to the floor, tail curling tight around his left leg. “I’m so sorry, Emperor Vand-” 

“Don’t apologise for wanting to return to your studies,” Vandaier spoke softly, lifting a hand to gently ruffle his hair. He was smiling already, he could feel it, but he tried to act at least somewhat serious because the hatchling was genuinely worried. “May I come in?” 

“Of-Of course!” The boy stuttered as he opened the door wide for him to enter, immediately rushing for his desk to clear away the notes the sovereign immediately recognised as Damiran language, as well as one particularly dusty novel detailing the history of Logres. He tried his best not to be endeared, but as he turned around to close the door behind them he couldn’t help but allow himself a secret smile. 

“Can I help you with any of your studies?” Bai Li startled at that, glancing between him and the pile of notes he’d haphazardly gathered up in his arms. Vandaier merely raised a dark eyebrow before the hatchling deflated entirely, sinking down into the desk chair behind him with a shattered sigh. He merely strode to the boy’s bed, pressed against the wall with a good view of the ocean they were sailing on, and sat down at the edge to let him speak.

He stared at the sovereign for a second, as if he could hardly believe he was just sitting on his bed, but then he cleared his throat and placed his notes back on his desk, averting his gaze.

“It’s bad that I don’t know anything about Logres, isn’t it?” Bai Li seemed to shrink further into his chair as he spoke, his lithe dancer's body crumpling under the pressure he was putting himself in. “I feel like I’m disrespecting who I am, you know? And I left it to the last minute, so I’m not gonna know anything and-”

“Bai Li, you realise everyone else on this ship knows nothing about my empire. You are not required to do anything just because of your race. I would not expect it of you,” Vandaier frowned when the hatchling refused to meet his eyes, slipping off the bed and crouching in front of the chair to make him look at him.

“Don’t think I don’t know the pressures of expectancy. Anything you do is appreciated, little one, but I would never ask this of you.” Bai Li seemed to hesitate before he nodded, letting his tail finally uncurl from where it had been tightening on his leg. The dragon smiled softly, ruffling the boy’s fluffy hair before he stood and padded toward the door. 

“Now come, I want you to enjoy some fresh air before we arrive. Audrine will be relieved to see you on deck.” He held the door open for the hatchling to leave first with a small, grateful smile, trailing behind him up the corridor until they were both emerging into the bright morning, adjusting to the heat of the sun. Vandaier considered it a win on his part since he knew how hard the boy pushed himself in his work, so to see him finally mingling with the raucous group in the sunshine made pride burst in his chest. 

He made his way back up to the front of the ship, sighing softly.

Today was the day his two families collided. He’d never brought people back to Logres - never one, specific person - because he knew what his inner circle would say. It was why he’d been preparing for a few weeks now just what he was going to say to all of them. If it all blew up in his face or if they didn’t remember, it’d be okay, he just wanted to get it out to them. 

He knew his inner circle wouldn’t forget. Perhaps he just wanted the others, his rowdy Littlevalian friends, to understand him a little better. 

He was gone before they could call him over to join their apparent impromptu party, flying for Camelot with Muri beneath him. 

**°•.**

“So you said formal wear, right?” Verchal drawled as they neared the southern harbour - the biggest on Camelot’s island, designed from a dragon’s eye view to look like a burning flame. Vandaier hummed affirmatively, walking down the slope of the island toward where the Littlevalian ship was docking out on the furthest lick of flame. 

“So why do I see a unicorn and a disgustingly pink fawn on that boat? No one has a coherent colour scheme except for that pixie.” He turned to the Fire Drake with a pointed glare, raking his gaze down from his burning orange eyes to his blood red tunic and pants, accented with gold filigree. Alright, so perhaps he had a point, as always, but they weren’t here to butt heads about fashion sense of all things.

“Be quiet.” 

“You made me wear this ridiculous thing so I could look all Lordly for your friends, tell me why-” 

“I distinctly remember your roar of joy when you found that in his closet, actually,” Zuri piped up from his left side, white horns glinting in the sun as she stopped at the edge of the Flame, shoulders square and chin up, pointedly refusing to look at Verchal as he glared at her. 

“That’s none of your business what I’m roaring about, how do you know-” 

“She’s got you by the balls, Ver. Shut up.” Locrinus’ deep rumble came from his right, quietly amused and blunt. He cast a quietly amused look at the drake, dark skin glowing in Samyaza’s light, much like his bright yellow eyes. Vandaier closed his eyes for a second to restrain his long-suffering sigh, opening them to find Isaac barreling down the Flame toward him without a care in the world of who the five others were with him. 

Muri promptly burst into a loud cry of, _“Puppy!”_ despite the fact the panther was neither a dog or corporeal enough to know what one was, breaking from the line to rush down the Flame and engulf the spirit in a hug. Isaac happily turned his attention to the sea serpent, slobbering over her face and being very careful not to rip her delicate sea-blue dress with his paws. 

“I can see why you gave up the courtly attitude around others now.” Shesha helpfully supplied from the other side of Zuri, who cut her a look before turning back to the Littlevalian group following Isaac. 

“I don’t think there’s ever been one meeting where we don’t end up like this,” Vandaier smiled as he looked at the leviathan, looking perfectly resplendent in a floor length silver dress. There was a thigh high slit running up the shimmering gown, revealing a diamond and emerald thigh garter he’d bought her when she arrived to take her place in his court. It caught the light perfectly, drawing the eye in more ways than one. 

“It’s an honour, truly,” She mused drily, running a hand through her unbound grey locks. He merely snorted and turned to Muri with a raised eyebrow, calling her back with Isaac in tow, thoroughly engrossed in his latest quest to get more affection. Oto was glaring at him as if he’d betrayed his entire family, backed by Malakhi and Audrine who were blatantly gawking at the castle-island behind them. The rest of Littlevale wore similar expressions, directed either to the dragons backing him or the city they’d landed in.

Stotoa wasn’t present - it was possible he _was_ sleeping when Vandaier had seen him earlier - but he knew the rock would be up and about in due time. 

Vandaier took a step forward when they reached the end of the Flame, quietly impressed none of them had screamed at the sight of so many dragons flying overhead. Eliora drifted over to him and dipped her head graciously to both him and the titans beside him, so he extended his arm and smiled when she took it.

“Welcome to Camelot, Lady Eliora.” He led her from the harbour, his inner circle falling back to flank the host following them. 

“It’s certainly beautiful,” She looked around as he led her past the main marketplace - built directly into the island and lit with full-grown kitlights that flickered around its large expanse, providing bright light for his people to shop to their heart’s content. He didn’t lead them in, instead sweeping her up the large main slope that led up the island toward the entrance to his castle. There were no guard towers, for dragons could land wherever they wanted. 

“You’ll all be dining and sleeping in my castle for the duration of your stay,” Vandaier raised his voice so the others could hear him, hearing gasps of excited awe come from a certain hatchling and fawn. “But you’re free to explore the rest of the kingdom as you wish. Just don’t go pissing off any of the locals, you never know what might be lurking under their skin.” 

A dark chuckle from Verchal, which he allowed only to reinforce the very real threat his lands could be to humans and other smaller species. Oto grumbled about it, clearly having harboured thoughts of quite literally poking dragons with sticks, and he had to look back just to shake his head at the wild child cemented in the middle of their group. 

They stopped when they reached a massive stone landing at the top of the slope, stretching from the great stone doors into the castle to their right all the way to the imposing domed edifice far out to their left, built to look over the sea and provide light from every angle.

His throne room. 

There would be time to explore and ask questions later, so Vandaier led them toward the giant doors. They swung open silently, and it became thoroughly clear the halls, the rooms - the entire empire - was built for dragons to wander in whenever they wanted. 

The doors opened to his ballroom, over which the majority of the marketplace outside blossomed. It was gigantic, and almost completely open to the elements despite how warm it was inside. Instead of walls, large marble pillars stretched toward the sky, curving slightly in the middle like a bow would, connected on each side to the roof by giant, outstretched wings. A balcony extended from the furthermost pillars to look down on the Flame, though it was sparsely railed to allow for dragons to land without risk of hurting their talons. 

The roof was a stained glass masterpiece, allowing lights of gold, silver and emerald to shimmer down on the mirror-like ballroom floor, setting it ablaze with a wash of warm colour. From the apex of the ceiling hung a glorious chandelier, more stained glass hanging from its arms, catching the light of the fires magically burning where candles would traditionally be placed.

On the other end of the ballroom, toward the rest of the castle, there was a staircase leading up to the next level. Either side of it held staircases leading down - one toward the market and one to the kitchens - and halfway up the stairs it halved again to two more exits, both to gardens on the next level of the island. Up at the top of the main staircase was a giant archway, leading into an open courtyard filled with various exotic plants.

Vandaier tended to use the ballroom as an entrance hall when it wasn’t being used for its actual purpose, much to the chagrin of Shesha when she’d first gotten her tour of the castle. He distinctly remembered her shrieking over the fact he wouldn’t use such a chamber, and had since organised balls for the most menial of tasks to be celebrated. 

Of course, Muri and Zuri indulged her, all too eager to bring out their fancy ball gowns. 

“I know for a fact Vandaier doesn’t dance,” Azoah pointed out as they crossed the expansive room to the staircase, earning a snicker from Locrinus. Vandaier pivoted to glare at him, though he quickly turned so he could continue leading Eliora up the stairs. 

“Oh, he does if he’s drunk enough.”

“Drunk? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him drink in my life,” Oto piped up from the crowd. Isaac bounded ahead to sniff out the courtyard. 

“That’s because you’ve never tasted Drakesbane - and trust me, you’d be drunk too if you did.” Vandaier answered instead of the earth titan, receiving a rather wicked looking grin in response. Locrinus was dressed like a true prince of the land with his ebony black tunic and pants, combined with a plethora of golden necklaces draped around his neck like shimmering water. It brought out the natural glow in his dark skin, and provided a rather terrifying image if one didn’t know his smile was borne of brotherly teasing. 

“What’s Drakesbane?” Malakhi asked as they entered the courtyard. It was large enough to fit a dragon in very comfortably, and all four sides of it opened into large archways - though only the parallel one led further inside. The other two led to conference rooms that were more friendly than his throne room, higher levels of his gardens, and a rather quaint outside dining area he and his inner circle frequented.

Zuri only cackled in response, brushing her gloved hand over a set of ivory benches in the middle of the courtyard as they walked. It was impossible not to see how she moved or what she looked like underneath, not when she wore tan leather more designed for fighting than fashion, covering her from neck to ankle. She’d never been one for things that restricted her movement, which apparently included her messy chin length white hair, tossing this way and that as she moved.

“It’s a very strong alcohol designed to get dragons drunk,” He provided for the bard, looking back at him and catching Azoah’s eyes in the process, glinting with something just below the surface as he freely gave them that information. 

“And yes, before you ask, I’ll get it out so you can all try some.” A whoop from Oto, half concealed by the one let out from Verchal before he corrected himself. “If you’re of age. No underage drinking here - I’m not having Audrine chasing me around the castle if you get a lick of that stuff and fall on your face two minutes later.” 

“It’s that strong?” Azoah raised an eyebrow, disbelieving as always when it came to him. He looked at her as they entered the next archway into the main castle, walking into a well-lit room with a staircase on either side and a large set of open glass doors at the end leading out into the main gardens. It seemed to be a rather luxurious living area, comfy couches and armchairs laid out in the middle of the space with another of those magical fires lit in the center. 

The Logres colours seemed to reflect the line that ran the kingdom, spanning a wide range of gold, silver and emerald that featured prominently in the rugs dotted around the space. 

“Dragons don’t get drunk on human alcohol. We had to make our own,” Muri cut in, her voice high and sweet as the ocean breeze. “It’s not typically seen outside of Logres, but that’s only because we’re… well, dragons, and we hoard anything we deem precious to us.” 

Their look turned pointed at that last comment. 

Vandaier turned his head away from those bright eyes and led them toward the staircase on the right, through another slightly smaller archway and into a large corridor with a myriad of double doors sunken into the stone. Another corridor bisected it, the left side leading to the outside gardens while the right ran into a private living and dining area. Large dips in the hallway revealed bright fires to light up the area as well as the chandelier that hung from where the two corridors met, shading the rugs beneath them in a warm light. 

He turned down the right corridor to the expansive living area, stepping away from Eliora’s side with a respectful dip of his chin. She offered him a smile and stepped away to sit down at one of the many couches in the center of the room where the floor dipped to allow a fully carpeted level, inspecting the walls laden with full bookshelves. 

“This is where you’ll be living for the duration of your stay. Feel free to choose which rooms you’d like. All come with en suites so you have the utmost privacy,” Vandaier gestured back down the hall toward the many doors lining the walls, receiving hums and an excited glance between Jirou and Oto as they reached for each other’s hands. 

“There will be a ball to announce your arrival near sunset. I expect you all to be dressed perfectly,” He cracked a smile at the quiet surprise in Shesha’s eyes, but he didn’t miss the way she and Muri exchanged almost feral grins at the opportunity. 

“I’ll see you in my quarters after that, for… a story. Settle in well, friends.” Locrinus eyed him curiously as he dipped his head to the Littlevalians and left them to explore in their large quarters, padding back through the corridors to the main room.

“A story? Of what?” The earth titan caught up with him quickly, matching his stride as he glanced up at Vandaier. He attempted to shrug smoothly, making his way up to the second staircase on the opposite side of the room to get to their own quarters. The inner circle trailed behind, Muri and Shesha deep in conversation over what gowns they’d wear later.

“I’ve decided I trust them enough to tell them.” Locrinus blinked at him before he finally understood what he was trying to say, glancing back to where Verchal was stalking behind them. The fire drake shrugged at him as if to tell him he had no idea why either, but it was Vandaier’s decision to make and he wouldn’t take any criticism on it. 

“Alright. I’ll trust them too, then!” Locrinus clapped him on the shoulder before he fell back into step with Verchal, who was wisely keeping his mouth shut about whether he approved or not. Zuri followed along last, ever the protector. 

The large corridor led into a gargantuan square tower, at the top of which was the Emperor’s own quarters. The inner circle’s quarters could be found at every level other than that and the penultimate one, which he tended to use as his own personal library, stacked to the brim with his favourite books. Once, Locrinus had attempted to find a scroll for his own personal readings and had to be excavated from beneath a mountain of books when he accidentally pulled one too packed in from its place in his shelves. They’d all taken to just simply asking him for what they wanted soon after that.

They ascended quickly, climbing the stairs until the circle filtered out into their own landing levels with soft farewells, though Zuri was dragged into Shesha’s level with a cut-off squawk and a, “I have the _perfect_ dress for you!” before the great doors slammed behind them. 

Eventually Vandaier was alone, murmuring goodbye to Verchal before he disappeared into his level. 

It was a short walk before the stairs finally leveled out onto his private quarters. He stood at the top where a balcony extended out into the warm afternoon outside, breathing in the fresh air for a moment. Everything was peaceful from here, far above the shouts of the marketplace and the cries of gulls below. Even the dragons soaring past nearby seemed to stay away from the tower out of respect, giving it a wide berth to avoid potentially angering a sleeping titan. 

He snorted at that, turning away from the balcony and up the three steps toward the large stone doors in front of him. They swung open without him having to touch them. He strolled through and allowed himself a private, loud sigh as he walked into his room.

Room, because apart from the one wall in front of the entrance barring all views inside from the door, stretching past the corridor on either side for about a meter, there were no other walls at all. 

Not even on the outside were there any meaningful walls, just pillars that had been clearly hollowed out on the interior’s side to make architectural bookshelves so he could store things away easily. The only things that passed for walls despite the bookshelf-pillars at all four corners, in the middle and in the entrance hall, were opaque lengths of peach-coloured silk draped over the open gaps in which his quarters were open to the rest of the world. 

The floor extended out from the edge of his quarters to form a horseshoe balcony around the perimeter of the room, excluding the entrance hall, the curtains of silk serving as elegant doors to it on every open side.

He did think ahead when building his quarters, and had installed a fully functional, spacious bathroom in his library downstairs to save any wandering eyes from seeing him in that state. Every other state, however, was completely open for Logres to feast their eyes upon - if they didn’t intend to live another second of their lives. 

Vandaier decided to go left today, though it made no difference which direction he chose to enter his room. He was met with the heat from his own personal starfire in the middle of the large, mostly empty space, radiating warmth out in all directions and casting the room in a slightly sensual purple glow. Circling the fire were elegant couches designed to simply collapse into, and as always, books were piled up on the tables around them, just waiting to be picked up again. 

His bed lay on the other side of the one wall, large and unbelievably soft, white sheets stained purple with the glow from the fire. Apart from the large, plush rugs settled all around the floor and his side tables and closets either side of his bed, that was the extent of his interior decorating.

Rather unceremoniously, he collapsed face first into his pillows, feeling his crown slide off his head and rest next to him. 

_Just a few more hours,_ he thought. Just a few more, and then he could tell them everything. 

**°•.**

If the ballroom was resplendent in the afternoon, it was positively ethereal at sundown. The fat orange rays of the sun shone directly into the open chamber, bouncing off the polished floors and setting the room alight with a warm golden shine. Music was already playing from the balconies next to the upper staircases, starting up a soft melody fitting to welcome his mother into the world. 

It was different to Littlevale. The music was much more visceral and feeling-based, rather than anything based on a score. There were no music sheets or rehearsals - the bands merely played based on the rhythm of their hearts, and what sung to them on the wind to express to the rest of the room. The musicians played off each other as well as birds chirping in the sky, overlapping and pirouetting around one another to create something truly mesmerising. 

Damiran music always came from the soul. 

The ballroom was already bustling when he strode in, making for the left balcony so he could look down on all his friends having fun to the new music they were experiencing. There was a slight spike in the music when he settled next to the band to gaze at the chamber, but it gently mellowed out into soft trills until the original tune took over again. 

Not fear. Never fear, not here or with him. Just nerves. 

Below, whirling on the polished floor, were his friends. He could clearly spot the soft sapphire glow of both Malakhi and Audrine as they swept each other around on the floor, and saw the way Malakhi’s tail curled tight around his leg when he was dipped purposely low after a spin. The bow tied near the end of it quivered with barely restrained excitement as they got closer and closer, but Vandaier turned away to save their moment while they reveled in each other’s company. 

He nodded to the band as he departed from them to the staircase, earning a quick violin solo for his efforts that he grinned widely at, making note of the musician’s face to thank him later. 

His inner circle were already dancing away downstairs. Vandaier noticed none of them had bothered to change after all, not even Zuri, though he could tell Shesha was particularly sour about that in the way she kept drifting over to the refreshment table to knock back shots of Drakesbane. He could have told her in two seconds that she was wasting her time trying to get Zuri to do anything but what she wanted, but both dragons had a stubbornness only rivaled by him when he was set on something. 

Vandaier had changed, however. If he was representing the darkness of his powers in Littlevale, then tonight he was representing the bright lights of the stars above with his outfit. 

His tunic and pants were bright white, tunic tucked neatly into them to accentuate his waist. Over the top he wore an ivory jacket, silver pearls stitched into the fine material running from his shoulders like a cascade of stars tipping down his back and chest. They were placed in such a fashion to highlight his body shape, and a sash of palest green wrapped around his waist to give just the slightest pop of colour. His crown was perfectly suited to the light colours, glimmering emeralds and moonstones encrusted in the white-gold surface. 

Once again, his dark hair was neatly swept up into a bun, but he let a few stray hairs fly as he joined his friends. Verchal looked torn between clapping him on the back for wearing such a prestigious outfit and mocking him for wearing anything other than a normal tunic and pants, but he merely rolled his eyes playfully and walked over to hand him a glass of Drakesbane - the first of many if this night was to go the way he wanted. 

“Figured you’d want to get started,” Verchal grinned, burgundy horns glinting in the fading light as he nudged him with his elbow. He took the glass with a grateful smile, walking them both further onto the floor. 

“Oh, yeah. I don’t even think I did it sober with you guys,” Vandaier chuckled, downing the entire glass in a matter of seconds and grunting at the heat that immediately took over his chest combined with the awful taste. He rubbed over where it started to burn with a wince, handing the empty glass over to a passing servant and glaring down at Verchal when he cackled at his reaction. 

The fire drake had wanted to be taller than him when he’d first condensed himself into a human form, but after months of falling over from the adjustments he had to make to be able to stand on two legs, he’d begrudgingly shortened himself. Verchal stood almost level with him, but there was a clear couple of inches worth of height difference between them. 

“Barring our wonderful Shesha,” The drake dipped his head in the direction of her, dancing freely with Hush and Sibyl - an odd combination, but endearing, “That’s correct. I won’t ask if you’re sure because I know how you get, but... “ 

Verchal paused, fiery hair set alight in the sunset as they finally stopped in the middle of the floor to dance - a living flame inspecting him to see if he was worthy. 

“We’re here for you. These mortals may not remember it come dawn anyway, but it’ll help to tell us again.” Vandaier dipped his head, words lost as he looked at who was essentially his oldest friend and big brother to him, but he always seemed to understand what he was trying to say even without words. The drake merely scoffed to avoid the moment being awkward and took Vandaier’s hands in his, purposefully twirling him just to watch him splutter. 

“I’m not even tipsy yet!” He complained, though he went completely boneless in Verchal’s soft grip to allow him to lead them across the floor, occasionally taking the control back to twirl him in his arms. The drake released the slightest hold on his power to let flames flicker at his fingertips as they danced, so Vandaier indulged him by doing the same, letting stars curl around them.

Flames and night twirled around each other in an endless dance. 

Verchal only paused for a second or two when they got close to one of the drink’s tables to indicate he should drink, which usually ended in both of them downing shots of Drakesbane in seconds before they whisked each other back onto the floor, spluttering and grinning devilishly. He could feel a tingle at the ends of his hands that usually meant he was well on the way to getting drunk, a pleasant haze settling over his vision.

They only stopped when Locrinus drifted over to them with drinks for all of them, which they actually took their time drinking. Vandaier was feeling pleasantly loose as he looked around at the rest of the ball, enough to continue swaying to the music as they moved away to let others claim the center of the ballroom. They meandered their way out to the balcony, just in time to see Samyaza sink beneath the waves.

“Is everyone sufficiently buzzed?” Locrinus asked softly, quiet amusement in his deep voice. “Or do we all need to suffer you two dancing some more?” His grin slashed white into the darkening night, returned by Vandaier tenfold. He was always grateful for Verchal for making his nerves melt away before he did things that daunted him. 

“I think so. We’ll bring more up, though. Van said something about a feast upstairs,” Verchal chipped in, diminishing his flames and shivering as if the naturally hot climate of Camelot wasn’t scorching enough for him. 

“As a break. If everything gets too… heavy.” He purposely avoided their eyes as he looked out into the ocean, then back up at the sky to see if his mother was lingering overhead. She wasn’t far behind, just slightly below moonhigh at this time of the year. She’d be his rock throughout tonight, so he looked for her now to know she was still watching over him. 

“Of course. Don’t worry about it, Van, we’ll get it sorted for you. You’re the Emperor, you shouldn’t have to lift a finger.” Vandaier gave Locrinus a glare that conveyed just how much he hated that stereotype, but the titan just grinned back at him before turning back to the ballroom, gesturing to where the Littlevalians were happily dancing. 

“And are they ready?” Locrinus’ voice came from his side as he turned to see Azoah being pulled onto the floor by Eliora and Sibyl, all three clearly more than buzzed on Drakesbane. A secret smile graced his lips as he watched her, watched her watching everyone else as if they were judging her, but she fit in perfectly. 

“They will be.” 

**°•.**

“So, uh, what happened to your walls?” 

“I like to say Locrinus ate them sometimes, but it’s actually a design choice.” 

“You actively _want_ people looking in on you sleeping?” Oto made a rather disapproving face toward him as he traipsed into his private quarters, followed by the rest of the Littlevalians who’d wanted to come - which was almost everyone. Stotoa would be coming, he’d said, but he understood that he was slower than most so he’d said to start without him. 

“If any dragons come anywhere near this tower to be able to look in on me, it’s a sure deathwish.” Vandaier said as he sat down on the end of his bed, nodding to the many plush couches, armchairs and fluffy rugs scattered around the large space for the rest of his friends to settle into. Malakhi and Audrine steered Oto away from making any more comments by settling him and then themselves in adjacent armchairs next to the starfire, Malakhi taking a seat on his love instead of finding one of the plethora of seats available. 

Azoah led herself to a couch next to the fire and sat down with a glass of something already in her hand, clearly concerned with his interior design choices. Jirou, in his cat form, attempted to leap up onto her couch, but after a terse staring contest he ended up padding away to sit on Oto’s lap, purring quietly. 

The Inner Circle filed in alongside the rest of his friends. They were all perfectly acquainted with his odd room so they merely collapsed down into the nearest seats possible. Shesha draped herself across his bed behind him; Verchal and Locrinus took up an entire couch for themselves, half slumped because of the alcohol, while Muri and Zuri took up places in armchairs either side of him. 

Once everyone was settled, on the floor or on furniture around the room, Vandaier cleared his throat to get their attention. 

“I want - very badly - to tell you about myself. And I figure since none of you will remember today anyway, I should tell you now.” A scoff from Azoah, even if she was carefully watching her drink hand as if she might lose control of it and spill the contents all over herself. He raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything, addressing the room again. 

“I’ve called you all here, yes, to drink and feast, but I want to tell you the story of my past.” Zuri was watching the room like the pure predator she was, trying to determine the slightest hint of negativity toward his words. “Feel free to leave if you get bored or just want to sleep - I know it’s late. I just figured, as my friends, you should know about all of me.” 

Silence. 

Silence, and then Malakhi nodded with an encouraging smile, strumming a soft tune on his mandolin he’d retrieved from his room on the way up. 

“Go on, Vandaier. We’re listening.”

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on Twitter: @V_Writing_ . 
> 
> I dare you.


End file.
